1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a short-wave infrared surface radiator with at least one infrared radiator that comprises a cladding tube which encloses--in a vacuum-tight way--the heating element, which is equipped with an electric connection that is guided out of the cladding tube on the connection side via a pinch on the face of the cladding tube into which a molybdenum foil is sealed.
2. Discussion of Background
Such infrared surface radiators are utilized, among other things, for the polymerization of synthetics or in the hardening process of lacquers or drying process of paints. Known surface radiators have a cladding tube that is bent meander-shaped or spiral-shaped in a radiating plane. The cladding tube surrounds a heating element, which is connected with electric current supply hook-ups. The connections are generally guided out of the cladding tube on the face of the cladding tube via pinches into which a molybdenum foil is sealed.
Also known are so-called twin tubes where a cladding tube is divided into two partial sections that run parallel to each other by a center rail that runs in the direction of the longitudinal axis, with a heating element being arranged generally in both partial sections. The two heating elements are connected with a contact pin in the area of one of the twin cladding tube's fronts; this contact pin protrudes through the center rail. The electric connections for the heating elements are generally guided out via the pinches on the same front of the twin tube.
Production of such known infrared surface radiators is relatively demanding. The areas around the electric connections are not heated, which leads to reduced power density if several surface radiators are arranged next to each other and can be disadvantageous in the radiators' applications in rooms that are difficult to access or of limited space, with the bulky electric connection in particular representing a hindrance.
The invention is therefore based on the task of making a short-wave infrared surface radiator available with high power density, which can be easily produced and is easily handled.